You and me together
by Brinchen86
Summary: Fighting against Katums is dangerous. Will Danny be able to convince Lindsay that together they can win? - DL, part 4 of the history series


**Summary: Fighting against Katums is dangerous. Will Danny be able to convince Lindsay that together they can win? - DL, part 4 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T  
**

"You know, what he is doing could get him into serious trouble," Danny said. He was standing across of Lindsay, who was sitting on his living room couch, looking up at him. Still tightly wrapped into her long coat, she seemed to feel rather uncomfortable, even though the things she had just told him, were very good information. Very brisant information.

"I don't think so, to be honest," Lindsay replied, now, after telling him what she knew, not sure if anything she had planned could work at all.

"And why not?" Danny wanted to know. "You know, selling alcohol is illegal here. Having a bar where you do it even more. This guy and his friends; they're doing it the big way. The police would freak out about catching them."

"But before they'd even manage to find them, they'd already be gone. And we'd either be killed by them or we'd be their hostages or both," she contradicted. "Danny, I...well, just forget what I just told you. It...was a mistake, okay? Yes, we have information that could cause trouble for them. But do you even have a clue how dangerous they are?"

"Then why does your father want his only daughter to marry such a man?" Danny asked back. "Or is he part of this whole story as well?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, of course not. Well...at least I don't think so. You know, he's a doctor. A famous one. I don't think he'd ruin his name with getting involved into this business. I don't think he knows what Katums is doing. The man is a good liar. Officially he's a business man. It seems like no one really cares which kind of business that is."

"Possible," Danny replied. To Lindsay's surprise, a sudden smile lit his face. Seeing this smile, mixed with the expression in his eyes, she shuddered lightly. She knew exactly what was going on in his mind at this particular moment; he was creating another new plan.

"What are you thinking about, Danny?" she asked nervously. "I told you, you can't simply..."

"I'm just wondering about something," Danny interrupted her gently. "Lindsay, I know you're scared. I can also understand that you don't see any chances for you to get out of this situation. But I'm wondering if your father would still agree with the marriage if he knew what Katums is doing. And what shame he could cause when his criminal business comes out."

Waiting for a reaction of her, Danny gazed at Lindsay. When she didn't react, obviously still not believing his explanations, he continued convincing her.

"Lindsay, think about what people would do," he said with more determination in his voice. "Your father is a famous doctor. He needs his patients to keep it this way. He's so famous because those patients trust in him, because they know he's good. But what do you think they'd do when suddenly everyone would realise that this man accepts that his daughter is married to a criminal? Do you think they would still see him the same way?"

"I know what you're trying to tell me," Lindsay answered, her own desperation clear audible in her voice. "But it won't ever come out, Danny! Katums is doing that for such a long time now. He has mighty friends who will do everything to protect him. Friends in all classes, everywhere. It won't come out."

Lindsay was staring him straight into the eyes. Danny didn't need her to say more to know she was convinced by what she was saying. The expression in her eyes, the sound of her voice, her whole body language was revealing her desperation and fear, caused by one man.

Her whole appearance; since she had arrived at his place only a couple of minutes earlier, it had changed completely. She had been so convinced, so sure about her plan. He could only imagine that something must have happened earlier to make her think about this plan, to cause her wish to escape Katums to increase that much. Now, after speaking it out though, all the doubts, all the fears were coming back. She was simply hopeless now.

But Danny wasn't willing to give up that easily. What was he supposed to do? Should he just leave her alone? Should he just allow Katums to treat her like this, to continue his illegal business? No, never.

Sighing lightly, he walked over to where Lindsay was sitting on his couch, her eyes still locked with his. Sitting down on his coffee table, he took her hands into his, gently tracing his fingers over her delicate fingers. As if he would give up on their plan. No, never.

"I can understand you," he said after what had to be eternity. "I really do. I know you're scared. I know you can see what kind of a man he is. He is dangerous and he has many mighty friends. I know you think there's no way to escape him. But...Lindsay I won't accept that. I won't let him win, okay? Your father made a mistake with trusting in him. He was blinded by this man's appearance and forgot to look beneath the surface. A mistake you have to pay for. But I don't want you to pay for one careless moment of your father. You won't marry this man. I won't let this happen. We'll find a way, okay?"

Convinced by his own words, Danny kept his eyes locked with hers. He could see the emotions running through Lindsay's beautiful eyes. She wanted to believe him. She really wanted to.

"Lindsay," he started once again. "We can do that, okay? Just answer one question for me. Are you sure you...want this? I mean, imagine we'll be able to solve this problem with your fiancé. Are you sure you still want to be together with me then?"

At this point, the tears Lindsay had so desperately tried to hold back, were running down her cheeks now. But despite her fear, she was smiling now, nodding.

"I want it more than anything else, Danny," she answered quietly. "I'm serious. I want to be together with you, Danny. Only with you."

This was the answer he had hoped to hear. Every plan was useless when they both weren't completely sure about their own wishes. Obviously they were though.

"Then you don't have to worry," he answered, giving her a warm smile. "Because this is exactly what'll happen. We'll be together. Only you and me. Katums won't win, not this time. He might be dangerous, but we'll find a way. Just trust in me. Trust in us."

This time, Lindsay nodded in agreement. Still crying and smiling at the same time, she allowed Danny to pull her into his arms. Once again, he could read her mind perfectly; her body language was telling him more than words. He had finally managed to convince her. They just had to trust in each other.


End file.
